


Uchiha's Dating Agency

by EthernalDream



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthernalDream/pseuds/EthernalDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bagaimana apabila si pemalu Hyuuga Hinata yang dipaksa oleh Ayahnya seorang pemilik dojo terkenal Hyuuga mengikuti dating agency karena jomblo terus sejak patah hati dengan seniornya di SMA, bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke anak dari pemilik dating agency yang gantengnya-oh-so-wooww-sampai Jashin terpana, tapi juga jomblo karena workaholic dan lebih minat ke hubungan tanpa ikatan yang dijebloskan paksa oleh Itachi ke acara dating itu??</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Annoying Time, I'm Getting In!!

Bagaimana apabila si pemalu Hyuuga Hinata yang dipaksa oleh Ayahnya seorang pemilik dojo terkenal Hyuuga mengikuti dating agency karena jomblo terus sejak patah hati dengan seniornya di SMA, bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke anak dari pemilik dating agency yang gantengnya-oh-so-wooww-sampai Jashin terpana, tapi juga jomblo karena workaholic dan lebih minat ke hubungan tanpa ikatan yang dijebloskan paksa oleh Itachi ke acara dating itu??

Chap 1. Annoying Time, I’m Getting in!!!

“A-ayah, a-aku kan sudah b-bilang aku t-tidak mau dijodohkan apalagi masuk k-ke dating a-agency tidak jelas itu” masih dengan pakaian berlatihnya Hyuuga Hinata mengadu pada ayahnya tercinta a.k.a Hyuuga Hiashi. Karena saat baru kembali dari dojo, betapa herannya ia saat semua pakaian, alat rias dan perlengkapan mandinya nya telah kandas dari kamarnya dan setelah dicari ke seluruh rumahnya ia melihat koper pakaian dan satu tas ransel miliknya yang sudah berisi barang-barang yang diyakininya berasal dari lemari dan meja rias serta dari kamar mandi khusus yang ada di kamar tercintanya yang sedang di taruh di bagasi mobil pengangkut berlabel Uchiha’s Agency dengan slogan abalnya ‘Only One Week and Get Your Prince/Princess’, Hiashi pun menghela napas mendengar penuturan putri nya.

“Hinata, kau sudah berumur 28 tahun dan masih tidak punya pacar atau teman pria, Ayah mau kau memilih dari antara lelaki-lelaki yang sudah terdaftar di map itu mengerti?” jelas Hiashi amat gemas dengan putrinya yang benar benar keras kepala tidak mau berpacaran atau bertunangan ini dan pernah dengan gamblangnya bilang bahwa ia tidak mau menikah.

“T-tidak mau, t-tidak ada yang ku s-suka, lagipula aku punya teman pria kok.” Sergah Hinata cepat sambil menggeleng cepat.

“Sudahlah Hinata. Kau bahkan belum melihat isi map itu dari kemarin dan malah menaruhnya di kamarku. Kalau Kiba dan Shino sih, maaf saja itu namanya sahabat tapi gender nya aja cowok.” Sela Neji, kakak lelaki Hinata yang sedang amat teramat kesal karena mendapati map berisi tumpukan foto cowok berwajah cantik yang dipikirnya dokumen penting yang dikirim salah satu bawahannya tergeletak rapi di meja kamarnya yang membuatnya muak dan hampir kejang-kejang. ‘Aku masih straight tahu’ pikirnya kesal

“T-tidak mau… N-neji nii saja yang ikut kan Neji nii mirip perempuan!” tolak Hinata dengan wajah innocent plus bibir mengerucut tanda penolakan. Hiashi terkejut dan Neji yang pucat pasi mendelik kesal mendengar jawaban Hinata

“Hei, Hinata aku ini cowok tulen tau masa kau suruh ikut dating agency? Di golongan wanita lagi?? Lalu Tenten bagaimana hah?” sahut Neji dengan wajah masam dan dikepalanya terukir urat-urat persimpangan plus pertigaan dan perempatan tanda kekesalan

“Ukhh… t-tapi kan.. Ah, Hanabi juga bisa, dia lebih cantik dariku. J-jangan aku.. Yah, ayah??” elak Hinata lagi mengeluarkan puppy eyes no jutsu andalannya yang biasa dipakai buat ngerayu Kiba dan Shino agar menemaninya ke toko ice cream dan entah ke mana lagi.

“Nee-san apa maksudmu dengan aku mengikuti dating agency hah?! Aku masih SMA tauuuu?? Lebih baik nee san ikut saja dan jangan banyak mengeluh” labrak Hanabi dengan suara toa nya, dengan raut wajah kesal. Yap, dilihat dari mana pun Hanabi itu imouto nya Hinata, dari ciri-cirinya aja, dia mirip dengan Hinata hanya saja wajahnya kelihatan lebih berani, gak terkesan pemalu dan rambut coklat lembutnya jelas-jelas memberi perbedaan besar antara dia dan nee-sannya yang satu-satunya ini

“H-habisnya..” Hinata kembali mencari-cari alasan ‘Hiks tega banget mereka, masa aku dikeroyok rame-rame’ pikir Hinata

“Sudah Hinata jangan membanding-bandingkan dirimu dengan mereka terus. Kau ini ada-ada saja, Hanabi masih 15 tahun dan kau tega menjodohkannya, Neji juga sudah punya tunangan apa kau rela memisahkan mereka? Jangan menolak lagi, atau kau mau ayah tunangkan dengan Gonzaburou hah?” kata Hiashi tenang sambil menjulurkan sebuah foto pria bongsor dengan wajah jelek minta ampun berumur 45 tahun berstatus single plus kaca mata minus yang Hinata tidak tau lagi berapa ketebalannya itu

“Y-yang itu l-lebih t-tidak mau… Y-ya s-sudah aku ikut.” dengan berat hati Hinata mengiyakan dengan mata bosan menatap foto nista andalan ayahnya untuk mengancam Hinata. Ckck, kasian Hinata.

“Sudah cepat mandi dan bersiap, Neji akan mengantar mu ke paviliun tempat pembukaan acara itu diadakan” perintah Hiashi pada Hinata yang lemas.

“B-baiklah,” Hinata mengangguk lemah dan bergerak menuju kamar Hanabi untuk meminjam peralatan mandi dan numpang di kamar mandinya.

Mulai hari ini gadis cantik berumur 28 tahun, beriris amethyst dengan rambut indigo sepinggang yang indah, tertanda Hyuuga Hinata resmi terdaftar masuk dalam Uchiha’s dating agency atas paksaan duo male Hyuuga dan satu miss Hyuuga yang nyolot abiss.

‘Yosh, aku akan berusaha kabur’ batin Hinata semangat tanpa sadar akan ketatnya acara yang diikutinya nanti.

‘UCHIHA’S CORP’

“APA-APAAN INI BAKA ANIKI!!!!!!!” teriak Sasuke emosi pada Itachi sambil menggebrak meja kerjanya sampai semua berkas-berkasnya melayang di udara, (Kalo di komik-komik gitu kayaknya suara Sasuke udah nyampe ke luar angkasa gitu dan mejanya kebelah 2 hahaaha #di chidori)

“Tenanglah otouto, kau tidak akan mati hanya mengikuti dating agency selama 1 minggu” kata Itachi sambil menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan jarinya supaya telinganya tidak rusak mendengar suara Sasuke yang mengaum bak harimau yang dibangunkan paksa dari tidurnya

“Aku tidak mau. Batalkan itu!!” Sergah Sasuke kesal

“Ck, tidak bisa. Karena ayah yang mendaftarkanmu” kata Itachi kesal

“Walaupun ayah yang mendaf…. Hahh?! Ayah?!” Tanya Sasuke menahan amarahnya

“Iya nih lihat” Itachi menyodorkan hp nya menunjukkan pesan dari kontak bernama ‘L0V3Ly T0u-$4n MuAchhh’ yang membuat Sasuke hampir muntah tapi di tahannya.

FROM: L0V3Ly T0u-$4n MuAchhh

Hei Itachi, tolong daftarkan otouto mu ke acara dating agency mu itu. Nanti kalau dia tidak mau katakan padanya dia PASTI AKAN ayah jodohkan dengan saudara sepupu Naruto yang amat menyukainya itu.

“Mungkin saja itu Sai kan?” sangkal Sasuke

“Aduhh, kau bodoh atau apa sih Sasuke. Sudah jelas-jelas Sai sudah bertunangan dengan Yamanaka Ino, lagian Sai itu sepupu kita, dan jangan katakan itu aku karena aku sudah punya Konan, mengerti? ” tegas Itachi kepada adiknya yang keras kepala, saking keras kepalanya batu aja kalah.

Sasuke terdiam memikirkan isi pesan ayahnya, ‘Saudara sepupu si Naruto? Ck, pasti Karin dan Shion. Aku tidak mau gadis-gadis berisik dan manja itu. Hum, baiklah akan kuikuti permainan ini tapi ingat saja aku akan keluar tanpa satupun gadis-gadis tengil itu!’ pikir Sasuke menyeringai licik

“Fine, aku akan ikut karena ayah yang menyuruh tapi ingat jangan pernah berusaha menjodohkanku dengan saudara Baka-dobe, deal?” Sasuke berkata sambil tersenyum picik.

“Oke deal. Nih foto gadis-gadis yang ada, lihat saja kalau mau” Itachi pun melemparkan map berisi foto-foto peserta wanita ke meja Sasuke, beranjak ke pintu dan pergi.

‘Huh, jangan harap aku mau melihatnya’ Sasuke meraih map itu, meremasnya kasar dan membuangnya kedalam keranjang sampah tanpa menyadari ada satu foto yang keluar saat Itachi melempar map itu ke mejanya sebelum map itu bernasib malang di keranjang sampah, foto gadis berambut indigo dan bermata amethyst yang tengah tersenyum manis menghadap kamera dengan tulisan print berlabel ‘Hyuuga Hinata’.

Sasuke Uchiha, 29 tahun, Direktur sukses yang tampan dan keren tapi jomblo berhasil dijebloskan ke dating agency oleh sang aniki tercinta.

TBC

Synopsys chap depan:

“Misi pertama adalah ‘berpelukan’ mengerti semua????”

“SAAASSSUUKKEEE kKKKKUUNNN”

“Gawat!!?? aku harus kaburr…”

“Fuhh,, u-untung aku s-sudah sembunyi dari tadi”

SSRRAAGGHH

“Cih, kenapa ada gadis tengil lagi di sini?”

“K-kenapa k-kau mendekati ku? Aku t-tidak minat. Pergi s-saja sana.”

“Ck, diamlah. Aku juga tidak peduli. Buat alibi saja dan aku akan bebas.”

“A-apa yang kau l-lakukan??”

“Memelukmu, supaya misi sialan ini cepat selesai dan gadis-gadis menyebalkan itu tidak mengejarku, jadi diamlah”

“M-m-maaf t-tapi,,… JYYYUUUKKEEENNN!!!!”

“Uaaaarrrgghh!!!”

BRRUGGHHH


	2. Duck Prince VS Beauty Sadako VS Jungle Girl

Chapter 2: Duck Prince VS Beauty Sadako VS Jungle Girl

“Ukh, sial.” Rintih Sasuke, dia baru saja tersadar dari tidur panjangnya setelah semalam dihajar oleh seorang gadis brutal, “Ck, gadis sialan! Akh, punggungku!” Sasuke memegangi punggungnya yang terbalut oleh perban, ia merubah posisi nya untuk duduk dan itu cukup menyakitkan, ia mendecih kesal lalu berusaha mengedarkan pandangannya di sekitar ruangan yang ditempatinya, dia sedang berada ruangan VIP di rumah sakit, ruangan bernuansa elegan dengan dominasi cat warna coklat dan krem, saat asyik mengobservasi ruangan itu, tiba-tiba pandangannya tertumbuk pada sebuah objek yang sedang terduduk di sofa yang berada di sudut ruangan, Sasuke memicingkan matanya guna melihat lebih jelas, sosok itu berambut panjang lurus berwarna coklat, wajahnya tak terlalu kelihatan tapi sepertinya dia wanita dan sedang tertidur. Setelah cukup lama Sasuke memperhatikan sosok itu, tiba-tiba saja sosok itu menggeliat pelan lalu duduk lebih tegak, Sasuke memucat, “Apalagi ini?” tanyanya dalam hati, tepat pada saat sosok itu membuka mata dan menampakkan mata tanpa pupil berwarna keunguan, sontak sasuke melempar bantal yang dipakainya tadi, “Mati kau, Sadako!!” teriak Sasuke.

“!?”

Buaghh

Suara bantal empuk itu tepat mengenai wajah orang itu disusul erangan kesakitan, “Ugh, apa-apaan ini?” dengan kesal ia memungut bantal lalu memelototi Sasuke, “Siapa yang kau sebut sadako, hah?” Sasuke menelan ludah, yang dilemparnya tadi orang bukan hantu, dan lagi sosok cantik itu bukan wanita tapi pria, double shit!! Sasuke hanya diam di tempat, lidahnya terasa kaku untuk sekadar mengumpat orang yang ada di depannya.

Kriett…

Sasuke dan orang itu lantas menatap pintu, menatap Itachi yang masuk dengan santai ke ruangan itu. Sasuke menghela nafas lega, “Siapa dia Baka-aniki?” Tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk orang itu dengan jari-jarinya, tidak sopan sekali batin orang itu. Itachi baru membuka mulut tapi langsung disela, “Hei, Itachi, adikmu itu tidak sopan sekali. Pantas saja Hinata menghajarnya.” Cibir orang itu dengan raut kesal, Sasuke tidak membalas, ia sedang asyik berpikir, jadi nama gadis hutan itu Hinata.

Itachi menghela nafas, “Apalagi yang dilakukannya padamu?”

“Aku baru bangun setelah menunggui princess-mu itu semalam suntuk, tapi baru mau membuka mata wajahku langsung disambut bantal hangat bekas, kau tahu?” Dengan nada menusuk Neji mengutarakan kekesalannya.

“Che, sadako!! Jangan mengataiku Princess, dasar pria berwajah wanita!” umpat Sasuke tak mau kalah. Neji melotot, “Nah, itu satu lagi, mengataiku sadako dan berwajah wanita, sendirinya bebek lebih tepatnya bebek mesum!!” ujar Neji sarkatis disambut tatapan tak terima dari Sasuke dan tawa kecil dari Itachi, “Jangan tertawa Baka-aniki!!” ujar Sasuke dengan raut kesal, “Hahaha, sepertinya kalian akan akrab.” Sahut Itachi yang langsung dibalas tatapan tajam dari Sasuke dan Neji,

“TIDAK AKAN!!” mereka menolak bersamaan, membuat tawa menyebalkan Itachi makin keras, “Nah, kompak!” kata Itachi lagi di sela-sela tawanya.

“TIDAK!!!” Mereka menyahut bersamaan lagi, membuat Sasuke dan Neji saling menatap kesal, Itachi tertawa puas. Oke kita skip dulu pertengkaran mereka yang tak berujung ini, sementara itu di depan Rumah Sakit…

Hinata baru saja tiba di Rumah Sakit Haruno tempat Sasuke dirawat, yah, niatnya hari ini sih mau minta maaf pada bebek Uchiha mesum setelah semalam ia dimarahi Neji dan Hiashi karena telah menyerang Sasuke sampai pingsan padahal Itachi yang kakak kandung Sasuke aja enggak protes kok mereka malah menghakimi ku sih, pikir Hinata kesal. Apalagi kalau dipikir-pikir, kan pantat bebek itu duluan yang menyerangnya makanya Hinata menghajarnya, lagian kalau bebek itu bilang secara baik-baik apa maksud dan tujuannya mungkin dia tidak akan mengerahkan kekuatannya sampai separah itu, bukannya langsung mendekati Hinata dengan wajah mesum kan. Untung saja kejadian semalam dirahasiakan dari pers dan hanya pihak staf beserta beberapa peserta di TKP saja yang tahu.

FLASHBACK ON

Bruagh..

Sasuke tepar di tempat meninggalkan Hinata di kejauhan 3 meter yang bernafas lega menyaksikan para staff dan Itachi yang panic lalu membawa Sasuke ke rumah sakit, tiba-tiba di belakangnya ada aura tidak mengenakkan. Ternyata ada Neji di sebelahnya..

“Ah, Neji-nii, kenapa kau keringatan seperti itu?” Hinata menatap ragu sosok Neji yang terlihat kecapekan seperti baru berlari mencari sesuatu, sedangkan Neji tersenyum aneh membuat Hinata bergidik, “Gara-gara mencarimu yang menghilang entah kemana!!!” Hilang sudah wajah stoic Neji digantikan raut amarah yang luar biasa, Hinata bukannya takut malah cengengesan tidak jelas. 

“CEPAT PULANG!” raung Neji, Hinata mengusap telinganya yang berdenging karena suara toa Neji, tapi ia hanya mengangguk pelan, tak mau membangkitkan amarah kakak lelakinya yang satu ini. Setelah meminta maaf pada Itachi atas perbuatan Hinata kepada Sasuke yang entah kenapa dapat dimaklumi oleh Itachi, Hinata dan Neji pun kembali ke mansion Hyuuga. Sesampainya di rumah ia dihadiahi jitakan Neji dan tatapan maut Hiashi yang telah tahu seluk beluk masalah yang dibuat Hinata. Meski bukan seluruhnya salah Hinata sih, tapi tetap saja itu salah, kan Sasuke sedang menjalankan misi, “Minta maaf pada Uchiha besok! Mengerti?” perintah Hiashi, Hinata mengangguk pasrah, ia sudah cukup lelah setelah dimarahi Neji selama di perjalanan tadi.

FLASHBACK OFF

Asyik melamun akhirnya tanpa sadar Hinata sudah sampai di depan kamar rawat yang diberi tanda Uchiha Sasuke, dengan enggan Hinata menggenggam gagang pintu itu dan memutar nya perlahan mengintip isi ruangan itu.

Ruangan itu kelihatan ramai, ada Neji, Itachi dan si pantat bebek yang tengah berbicara dengan volume suara yang bisa membuat orang infeksi telinga, Hinata melangkah masuk tanpa menimbulkan suara berisik, tapi apa daya Itachi menoleh dan melihatnya.

“Ah, Hinata-chan!” sapa Itachi, Hinata tersenyum tipis, Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan tatapan kesal, “Gadis hutan semalam!!” cerca Sasuke, membuat Neji dan Itachi menatapnya tajam sedangkan Hinata menatap heran pada Sasuke, “A-apa masalahmu Tuan Bebek Mesum??” balas Hinata dengan wajah innocent membuat Sasuke menggeram kesal

“Apa kau bilang? Dasa-…uphh!!” Itachi membekap mulut otoutonya agar ia berhenti mengeluarkan kata-kata mutiara yang lebih parah. “Maafkan dia ya Hinata-chan, oh ya, aku mau memberitahu tentang acara dating kalian sebentar.” Ujar Itachi, ia melepaskan bekapan tangannya saat Sasuke mulai kehabisan nafas. “Uhuk..uhuk.. Apa-apaan kau Baka-aniki? Mau membunuhku hah?” sembur Sasuke dengan galak, “Ah, ada masalah apa dengan acara itu Itachi?” Tanya Neji yang penasaran. “Ah, begini karena semalam semua peserta telah mendapat pasangan jadinya Hinata dan Sasuke mau tidak mau harus jadi pasangan juga.” Sasuke dan Hinata menatap Itachi dengan pandangan tidak terima, “T-tidak bisa diubah lagi Itachi-san?” penolakan pertama datang dari Hinata, ia benar-benar ogah berpasangan dengan Sasuke. Sasuke pasang tampang garang, “Tidak mau! Lebih baik aku keluar,” tolaknya.

“O-ow, kau lupa perjanjiannya Sasuke? Dan maaf Hinata, peraturannya memang begitu,” ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum manis, Sasuke mendengus kesal, tak mampu lagi menolak. “Hei, hei aku tidak merestui kalian terutama kau bebek!!” Neji berujar dengan amarah, “Kau pikir aku sudi?” balas Sasuke.

Sesaat suasana jadi hening, Sasuke dan Hinata sedang berpikir, Neji tampak kesal tapi ia memilih diam, tiba-tiba ia melirik jamnya dan membuka pembicaraan, “Wah, sudah jam segini aku harus pergi ke perusahaan, Itachi aku titip Hinata ya. Oh ya, hei bebek, jangan sentuh Hinata mengerti? Hinata, jam 2 siang aku akan menjemputmu, hati-hati pada bebek itu!” Neji melesat keluar mengacuhkan tatapan kesal Sasuke.

“Emh, aku tinggal sebentar ya? Aku harus mengurus acara sebentar, Sasuke jangan macam-macam mengerti?” kata Itachi dengan nada jahil yang dibalas tatapan garang dari Sasuke.

Suasana yang tidak mengenakkan untuk Hinata, benar-benar canggung, ia merasa takut sekaligus tidak enak untuk meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri di sini. Ia memilih duduk di sudut ruangan menghindari tatapan tajam Sasuke untuknya.

Sasuke memandang Hinata lekat-lekat, memandangi wajah Hinata yang tembam, bibir merah, pipi dengan rona tipis, mata tanpa pupil yang beriris keunguan, rambut indigo yang mirip dengan rambut gelap kaa-sannya, tubuhnya mungil bahkan kelihatannya tidak mencapai bahu Sasuke, “K-kenapa kau memandangiku?” dengan nada lembut bercampur gugup Hinata bertanya, Sasuke menatap datar, “Hn,” balasnya membuat Hinata bingung dengan arti ucapan Sasuke yang absurd itu. Hening. Tak ada yang membuka suara, membiarkan suara desiran angin masuk ke ruangan itu.

“U-uchiha-san, yang kemarin itu aku m-minta maaf.” Dengan suara pelan Hinata meminta maaf, ia memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya. Ucapan Hinata membuat Sasuke sedikit mengernyit apalagi saat ia mendengar panggilan marga itu untuknya karena biasanya para gadis-gadis akan langsung memanggil nama kecilnya dengan sok akrab, ia pun sedikit kesal, karena Hinata memanggil Itachi dengan nama kecil tapi dia dipanggil dengan marganya, jauh di dalam hatinya entah kenapa ada perasaan nyaman mendengar suara Hinata.

“Sasuke.” Ucapnya, membuat Hinata menatapnya bingung, “Nama ku Uchiha Sasuke jadi jangan panggil aku Uchiha saja, aku tidak mau disamakan dengan aniki-ku mengerti Hyuuga? Dan aku sarankan jangan membuatku repot pada acara sialan itu. Dan ingat, kau masih berhutang tentang ini padaku!” Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar sambil menunjukkan punggungnya yang dibalut perban, membuat Hinata manggut-manggut mengerti.

“Ah, baiklah. N-namaku Hinata, salam kenal S-sasuke-san, dan mohon kerja samanya!” ujar Hinata dengan senyum manis yang membuat Sasuke sedikit terpana, ingat ya sedikit hanya sedikit. Ih, dasar Sasuke, pelit banget ekspresinya.

“Hn, satu lagi yang perlu kau ingat, aku tidak akan pernah menyukaimu dan kuharap kau juga melakukan hal yang sama denganku. Jangan terlalu berharap banyak padaku. Aku hanya korban pemaksaan aniki dan tou-sanku.” Dengan nada datar Sasuke membeberkan semua rahasianya, “Ah, a-aku juga mau mengatakan hal yang sama kalau begitu kita sepakat! Deal?” ucap Hinata dengan wajah berbinar, tanpa banyak tanya, Sasuke menyeringai menatap Hinata ‘Gadis yang unik,’pikrnya,

“Deal!” 

Tak lama setelah perkenalan dan perjanjian singkat itu, Itachi masuk lalu menawarkan untuk mengantar Hinata pulang, setelah mereka pergi Sasuke memutuskan untuk makan siang, setelah itu dia meminum obat lalu tertidur. Di situ pula masuk seorang gadis berperawakan tinggi, berambut kuning pucat, ia menghampiri Sasuke yang tertidur pulas, “Ah, sayang sekali, I’m not lucky this time. Hum, tidak apalah, sedang tidur kau juga tampan, sampai jumpa di acara kita berdua, Honey.” Ia mencium pipi Sasuke lalu beringsut ke luar ruangan.

Siapa gadis misterius itu? Bagaimana kelanjutan acara gaje Itachi? Bagaimana perkembangan hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata? See you next chap!

T.B.C.

Owned by: Ether Chan


	3. Re-mission, Trouble Friend!

Chap. 4: Re-mission, Trouble Friend!

Setelah beberapa hari Sasuke berada di RS Haruno, hari ini, tepat seminggu setelah mendapatkan perawatan intensif, ia telah dinyatakan sehat walaupun kadang bagian pinggangnya masih terasa nyeri akibat benturan yang dialaminya. Tapi kebahagiaan Sasuke tak berlangsung lama karena dirinya langsung digiring menuju tempat acara oleh kakaknya yang tidak berperasaan itu, masa orang baru sembuh sudah dipaksa mengikuti kegiatan yang menyebalkan, poor Sasuke. Tapi kali ini Sasuke sudah lebih tenang, setidaknya ia sudah memiliki kesepakatan khusus dengan sang gadis barbar yang sempat membuatnya sedikit terpesona itu. Ya, mereka telah sepakat agar saling bantu dan bekerja sama untuk saling kabur dari acara laknat itu. Berhenti memusingkan acara itu, Sasuke memandang keluar, menatap kendaraan roda empat yang menghiasi jalanan yang padat.

.

.

.

.

Hinata duduk di dalam mobil sambil mendengar music dari ipod lavender kesayangannya, di depan ada Neji dan Hiashi yang akan mengantarnya ke tempat acara lalu pergi ke Hyuuga Corp. ia asyik menatap jalanan yang ramai sambil menikmati alunan music, sampai perhatiannya tertuju pada sebuah map tergeletak di bawah jok kursi Hinata, "Neji nii, ini apa? Berkas perusahaan? Kok ditaruh di sini?" Tanya Hinata sambil berusaha menggapai map itu.

"Itu map foto dari acara dating mu Hinata, yang minggu lalu kau taruh di kamarku, semalam aku salah membawa itu ke kantor." Ucap Neji dengan nada suara yang sangat kesal, ia masih ingat betapa malunya dia saat para pegawai menatap lekat-lekat pada map yang dibawanya itu, awalnya ia berusaha tidak peduli tapi ia kesal juga saat mulai mendengar kikikan geli dari para pegawai wanita, dan senyum mengejek serta siulan menggoda dari rekan-rekannya, ia pun meneliti apa yang salah pada map yang dibawanya, segera saja ia memaki-maki dalam hati atas apa yang dilihatnya, map dengan logo bertuliskan 'Uchiha's Dating Agency' berwarna pink dihiasi glitter yang sangat mudah dibaca. Hancur sudah reputasinya di kantor karena ketahuan membawa map seperti itu di depan teman sekantor, ya, sangat, sangat memalukan. Terang saja ia tak memberitahu detil cerita pada Hinata, tak mau menyesal nantinya karena mendapat tawa dan ejekan dari adik perempuannya itu. Neji membuang jauh-jauh ingatan itu, berusaha melupakan kejadian memalukan itu, dan focus mengendarai.

Hinata yang telah mengambil map itu mulai mengeluarkan isinya, pertama ada brosur acara, proposal acara, lalu ada sekumpulan foto-foto yang berserak di dalamnya, Hinata memasukkan tangannya dan meraih sejumlah foto yang dapat digenggamnya. Ia mulai meneliti foto-foto yang ada di tangannya. Foto-foto para kandidat pria rupanya, ia melihat-lihat tampang yang tersaji dalam lembaran foto, tak lama mengaduk-aduk foto, ia menemukan foto Sasuke, ia mulai meneliti foto itu, ia terkikik mendapati wajah Sasuke yang selalu stoic itu berbeda 180 derajat dengan Itachi yang selalu menawarkan senyum ramah. mengingat Sasuke, Hinata jadi teringat pada perjanjian kecil mereka, 'Kalau nanti dia melanggar janji dan melakukan hal yang aneh aku akan memasang foto ini pada boneka jerami lalu menusuknya dengan paku panjang.' Hinata bertekad dalam hatinya sambil tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, ia memasukkan foto itu ke dalam tas tangan yang ada di pangkuannya. Ia kembali mengaduk-aduk foto-foto yang berserak di pangkuannya. Kali ini ia terdiam saat menemukan sebuah foto berisi tampang yang amat dikenalnya, Hinata tertegun sesaat lalu dengan agak gemetar tangan mungilnya bergerak meraih foto itu, ia pandangi isi foto itu dengan saksama, membuat kepingan memori menyakitkan mulai kembali berputar di ingatannya layaknya piringan hitam yang berputar cepat di atas gramophone. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menolak kilas balik itu. Hinata memasukkan foto itu ke tas tangannya dengan hati-hati.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Hinata telah sampai di tempat acara, tapi mereka berada di wilayah berbeda dan tiba pada waktu yang berbeda juga. Sasuke lebih dulu sampai, ia menerima nomor pasangan yaitu nomor 23, ia memilih untuk duduk di bangku yang agak jauh dari keramaian berisi kandidat lainnya yang sedang asyik bercengkrama. Hinata yang tiba agak akhir juga menerima nomor pasangannya, ia lebih memilih berdiri di pojok ruangan yang jauh dari keramaian karena kiranya beberapa kursi kandidat yang harusnya kosong telah diisi oleh awak pers dan jurnalis yang meliput acara terpopuler se-Jepang ini. Ia tak ingin menarik perhatian dengan duduk dekat dengan para pers. Tak lama setelah Hinata menerima nomor pasangannya dan pergi, seorang gadis blondie datang dan mengambil nomor pasangan, ia tersenyum misterius saat pandangan matanya menangkap kehadiran Hinata yang berdiri di pojok ruangan.

"Yak, semua hadirin telah berkumpul dan semua orang telah diberi nomor pasangan bukan? Nah, kali ini, misi kali ini, silakan cari pasangan kalian minggu lalu sesuai nomor lalu berkumpullah kembali ke taman Essential Blooming Spring yang berada persis di belakang bangunan ini!" Seorang pembawa acara dengan kostum hijau ketat berteriak dengan semangatnya menyampaikan misi acara. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah pistol angin lalu mengarahkannya ke udara, "Siappp? Satuuu, duaaa, tiii-ga! Mulai!" ucapnya keras sambil menarik pelatuk pistol yang menyebabkan bunyi nyaring. Para kandidat mulai gaduh, semua berdiri dan mulai mengangkat nomor pasangan mereka sambil menyebutkan angka yang didapat masing-masing kandidat, berusaha mencari pasangan mereka secepatnya.

Sasuke berdiri lalu berjalan menjauhi kebisingan yang memekakkan telinga itu, ia berjalan sambil menyisipkan kartu bernomor itu dalam saku celananya. Ia memandang sekeliling dan ia menemukan objek yang berdiri dengan raut tidak suka di pojok ruangan, ia menyeringai tipis lalu berjalan ke arah gadis mungil yang menjadi objek penglihatannya tadi.

"Fuh, m-misi ini boleh diabaikan saja tidak ya?" gumam Hinata pelan sambil memperhatikan kartu bernomor yang ada di genggamannya, apalagi ia yakin kalau Sasuke pasti akan sangat sulit ditemukan di tengah keramaian, plus ia sedang tidak mood untuk berlarian kesana kemari sekarang. Hinata sedikit menyesal telah melihat isi map tadi. Mungkin kalau tadi dia tidak jadi melihat, moodnya sekarang tidak akan seburuk ini. Asyik menghela nafas, Hinata tidak menyadari sudah ada sesosok manusia yang berdiri di depannya.

Hinata merasa cahaya dari chandelier yang menghiasi ruangan meredup, sedikit bingung ia mengangkat wajahnya dan ia sedikit terkejut mendapati seorang Uchiha Sasuke sudah berdiri tepat di depannya dengan senyum angkuh menghiasi wajahnya. Karena terkejut, Hinata refleks menjatuhkan tas tangannya ke lantai sehingga isinya berhamburan. Hinata segera berjongkok, mengutip barang-barangnya yang berserak, ipod, I-phone, headset, dan aroma therapy lavender Hinata. Sayangnya Hinata lupa mengambil 2 carik kertas yang tergeletak, satu tertelungkup menampilkan sisi putih yang kosong, satu lagi menampilkan wajah stoic seorang pemuda. Sasuke memandang bosan pada Hinata, tapi ia segera berjongkok dan mengambil secarik kertas yang sangat dikenalnya. Ya, itu adalah fotonya, tapi kenapa bisa sampai di tangan Hinata? Sasuke memandang Hinata, yang segera merebut satu foto lagi dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas tangannya.

"Apa ini Hyuuga? Kau begitu tertarik denganku ya? Sampai-sampai kau punya fotoku?" Sasuke tersenyum sinis sambil menyinggung Hinata yang malah dibalas Hinata dengan sebuah tatapan bingung dan innocent. Dengan polosnya Hinata berkata, "H-hah? Aku tidak tertarik. Tadinya foto itu akan kupakai untuk ritual voodoo kalau kau berbuat macam-macam, tapi karena kau sudah mengambilnya dan aku baru tahu bahwa kau narsis, ya sudah ambil saja, aku tidak butuh." Sasuke menjadi kesal mendengar ucapan Hinata lantas ia berdiri lalu menyimpan foto itu dalam sakunya. Hinata berdiri menepuk-nepuk roknya agar tidak kotor.

Sasuke beralih menatap Hinata lalu mulai berbicara, "Sudahlah. Nah, kau masih ingat janji kemarin kan? Sekarang cepatlah, kita selesaikan ini dalam waktu singkat. Aku mau pulang!" Hinata hanya menatap Sasuke lalu mengangguk, mereka mulai berjalan ke arah taman belakang, tanpa Sasuke sadari tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan yang hendak menggaet lengannya, Sasuke memandang ke sebelahnya lalu tersentak kaget. Ia menghentakkan lengannya dengan kasar menyebabkan gaetan tangan tadi terlepas.

"Akh, kau masih saja kasar seperti dulu ya? Sa-su-ke-kunnnn~~~" Seorang gadis cantik berambut blonde mengutarakan rasa kesalnya pada Sasuke yang bersikap dingin. Hinata sejak tadi diam saja, ia tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, ia meneliti gadis tadi, wajahnya cantik, berambut honey blonde, mata beriris ungu kristal yang bercahaya, tubuh tinggi dan langsing, lalu sepertinya dia cukup mengenal Sasuke melihat cara panggilannya yang terkesan manja itu. Gadis tadi menatap Hinata cukup lama dari atas kepala sampai ke ujung kaki, ia tersenyum sinis, "Aku Uzumaki Shion, rival mu untuk memperebutkan Sasuke-kun, nona Hyuuga Hinata. Salam kenal. Asal kau tahu saja waktu Sasuke-kun sakit kemarin, kami melakukan sesuatu yang romantic!" ujar gadis itu alias Shion dengan nada suara centil dibuat-buat dan setengah berbisik, sambil menunjukkan kartu bernomor miliknya yaitu angka 23 juga, sama seperti milik Sasuke dan Hinata. Mereka cukup kaget dengan hal itu, karena pasangan lainnya hanya double kenapa mereka jadi triple. Hinata yang tidak peka pada sinyal kebencian dan kalimat misterius Shion malah tersenyum polos, "Salam kenal, Shion-san." Ujar Hinata tulus. Saat Shion dan Hinata berkenalan, Sasuke memilih menjauh, tidak mendengarkan ucapan Shion dan memijit pelipisnya yang terasa sakit, ia akan menuntut Itachi setelah ini.

Akhirnya setelah berjalan, lebih tepatnya setengah berlari oleh Shion yang sedang merengut sok imut karena ingin berjalan di samping Sasuke, jalan cepat oleh Sasuke yang menghindari Shion yang centil dan jalan santai oleh Hinata yang malah menikmati pemandangan asri di sekitarnya, mereka sampai di taman yang tadi disebut oleh sang MC. Di sana para pasangan lain telah duduk di meja masing-masing sambil makan bersama, Sasuke dan Shion yang telah tiba di sana disambut para maid, Shion segera menarik tangan Sasuke menuju sebuah meja di pojok taman, Sasuke menghela nafas kesal tapi hanya ikut berjalan, apalagi saat ia mendapati Itachi terkikik melihatnya, ia bersumpah akan menonjok wajah Itachi sampai jelek.

Sudah beberapa puluh menit Shion dan Sasuke duduk di sana diselingi percakapan tunggal oleh Shion, sosok Hinata belum sampai juga. Hinata tak terlihat di manapun padahal jarak mereka tadi tidak terpaut jauh, hanya sekitar dua meter. Sasuke memutuskan untuk mencari Hinata, mengabaikan pertanyaan menyebalkan dari Shion, Sasuke pergi ke luar area taman, ia berjalan menelusuri jalan setapak yang tadi mereka lewati sambil memandang sekitar mencari sosok Hinata, dan tepat disana untuk kedua kalinya Sasuke terpesona, ya kali ini sangat terpesona. Apa yang dilihat Sasuke? Ya, Sasuke melihat Hinata sedang duduk di ayunan yang dikelilingi tanaman berbunga yang telah mekar sempurna, di sana Hinata tampak sedang duduk dan memejamkan matanya, menikmati alunan music dari ipodnya serta semilir angin yang membelai wajahnya dengan lembut. Hinata tersenyum polos, sangat menenangkan hati, tanpa sadar kaki Sasuke melangkah lebih jauh mendekati sang Hyuuga manis yang asyik menyendiri.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hinata, menatap wajah tembam itu lekat-lekat, entah kenapa aura yang dikeluarkan Hinata sangat menenangkan hatinya, layaknya sang ibu, Mikoto, orang yang selalu membuat Sasuke merasa hangat dan nyaman. Hinata memandang bingung pada Sasuke yang masih menatapnya, Hinata hanya tersenyum lembut tidak menyadari senyuman tadi menimbulkan sedikit rona tipis pada wajah porselen Sasuke. Hinata yang merasa tidak enak karena dipandangi terus menyerahkan salah satu cabang headsetnya pada Sasuke, "M-mau dengar?" tawar Hinata, Sasuke menatap headset itu dan meraihnya pelan, memasangnya pada telinganya dan lagu pun mengalun santai. Mungkin Sasuke akan menghabiskan waktu di sini sebentar, sebentar saja.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya Sasuke pelan

"Tidak apa. A-aku tidak suka keramaian. Lagi pula aku tidak mau mengganggu Shion-san dan Sasuke-san. Di sini terasa… nyaman." Jawab Hinata sambil mengerakkan ayunan itu, menimbulkan suara derit kayu yang terdengar samar-samar.

"Abaikan itu. Dia hanya sepupu temanku." Dengan cepat Sasuke segera menegaskan statusnya dengan Shion, membuat Hinata tersenyum tipis.

Mereka berhenti berbicara, menghasilkan ketenangan yang menentramkan hati, sungguh sangat damai, menikmati setiap kesunyian yang ada. Tanpa mereka sadari bahwa badai topan yang sebenarnya akan datang pada hari esok….

Di balik semak berbunga yang cukup tinggi, Shion yang menyaksikan keakraban Sasuke dengan Hinata memasang raut wajah sedih dan terluka, tak lama ia tersenyum sinis, ia meremas sebuah foto, menjatuhkannya ke tanah lalu menginjaknya berkali-kali. Setelah merasa puas Shion pergi. Saat ia pergi, kertas lecek tadi terbuka perlahan menunjukkan wajah seorang gadis manis yang tersenyum kearah kamera, foto Hyuuga Hinata, di atasnya tertulis sebuah kata yang dibuat dengan spidol berwarna merah yang berpesan 'DIE'.

.

.

.

T.B.C.


	4. All Troubles Belongs To Hinata Part I

New Summary:

Mungkin Hinata tak menyadari ini, begitupun dengan Sasuke. tapi akankah mereka menyadari arus yang semakin kuat akan menerjang mereka? Menimbulkan jalinan yang tak pernah mereka duga sebelumnya? Ditambah lagi kini mereka akan berada di satu tempat yang sama, akankah terjadi kekacauan? Atau akan ada hal indah yang terjadi dibalik itu semua?

Happy Reading!!

 

Chap 5. All Troubles Belongs To Hinata Part I

.

.

.

Pearl Mansion

 

“Hoahmm…”

Hinata menguap karena sangat mengantuk tapi ia belum bisa tidur, padahal sekarang sudah jam 11 malam. Ia merasa kurang nyaman karena ini bukan di rumahnya sendiri. Ya, mulai hari ini para peserta dating agency akan tinggal di mansion yang sama dengan alasan ‘agar lebih mudah berinteraksi’. Tentu kalian masih ingat bagaimana barang-barang Hinata diangkut paksa kan? Nah, disinilah Hinata terdampar sekarang, tepatnya di Pearl Mansion milik keluarga Uchiha.

‘Benar-benar menyebalkan’, pikir Hinata. Sudah dipaksa ikut sekarang hak untuk tidur dengan nyaman pun dirampas juga. Benar-benar keterlaluan.

Hinata yang belum bisa tidur lebih memilih untuk menunggu teman sekamarnya sampai di kamar. Dari tadi hanya dia yang berada di ruangan kamar untuk dua orang gadis yang cukup luas itu. Kalau tidak salah dia akan satu kamar dengan gadis tadi siang, kalau tidak salah namanya Shion, tepatnya Uzumaki Shion. Gadis pesolek yang kelihatannya terobsesi pada Sasuke. Hinata terkekeh pelan, apa sih yang menyebabkan gadis cantik itu bisa jatuh cinta pada chicken butt yang menyebalkan itu? Yah, biarpun dingin dia lumayan baik sih, apalagi saat tadi siang dia mencari Hinata yang tidak menyusul ke taman. Mereka juga mendengar musik dari i-pod Hinata bersama-sama. Dan tidak seperti hari kemarin, Sasuke tidak mengejeknya lagi dengan sebutan ‘gadis hutan’. Itu perkembangan yang bagus kan? Pikir Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba dahi Hinata berkerut, ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Apa itu tadi? Kenapa ia bisa menyebut itu sebagai perkembangan disaat ia sepakat tidak akan ada cinta diantara negosiasi mereka? Ah, Hinata bingung, ia menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, menyembunyikan wajah tembam yang blushing akut. Ia mulai mengantuk. Ia memilih untuk segera terlelap di kasur yang disemprot wewangian aroma therapy jeruk itu, mengingatkannya akan ‘dia’.

.

.

.

Onyx Mansion

“Hihihi,” terdengar suara kikikan centil dari seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sedang berdiri di depan mansion untuk peserta laki-laki. Gadis itu adalah Shion, tampaknya ia sedang menunggu seseorang, ah, lebih tepatnya 2 orang yang sedang ditunggunya. Entah apa yang akan dilakukannya, ia tampak sangat senang, matanya berkilat bahagia bak karnivora menemukan mangsanya sedang tertidur pulas. Ia menjentik-jentikkan kukunya sambil sesekali terkikik menyeramkan.

Sasuke baru selesai mandi. Yah, meskipun ia tidak suka mandi malam, tapi kelihatannya itu membantunya melepaskan kepenatan dari kegiatan menyebalkan sejak tadi pagi. Bahkan ketika ia menuntut Itachi karena kehadiran Shion, anikinya malah tidak peduli dan pergi dengan seenaknya. Membuat Sasuke semakin emosi saja. Ia memilih meninggalkan mansion sebentar untuk menghirup udara segar.

Langkah kaki Sasuke terdengar menggema di lobi mansion, semua orang telah tertidur lelap, kelihatannya hanya dia yang masih belum ingin terlelap di alam mimpi. Ia menjejakkan kakinya di luar mansion sembari meneguk isi dari sebotol air mineral yang dibawanya. Ia memandang langit yang gelap, cukup untuk menenangkan hatinya yang kesal. Ia masih asyik memandang langit, tanpa sadar, sepasang tangan ramping memeluknya dari belakang dengan mesra. Sasuke cukup terkejut dan langsung membalikkan badannya. Masa iya sih, cerita hantu yang sering diceritakan Itachi saat dia masih kecil itu benar-benar nyata di sini? Sedang memeluknya lagi! Hihh, Sasuke segera menatap siapa yang ada di belakangnya.

“Ihh!! Kau kasar sekali sih, Sasuke-kun!” kata Shion sambil menggerutu kesal. Ia memegangi tangannya yang terasa sakit karena ditepis kasar oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela napas kesal, kelihatannya bocah tuyul sepupu baka Naruto ini sangat menyebalkan. Benar-benar mengganggu kegiatannya saja. Ia hanya mendelik tajam pada Shion. Menunjukkan kalau dia benar-benar tidak suka akan keusilan Shion tadi.

“Sedang apa di sini?” Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, heran saja kenapa Shion masih ada di sini. Tidak mungkin Shion menunggu dirinya sejak tadi. Jika saja tadi ia tidak keluar dari mansion maka pasti ada seseorang yang akan ditemui Shion malam ini.

Shion tampak gugup ketika ditanya oleh Sasuke, ia hanya tersenyum gugup lalu mendorong tubuh Sasuke ke arah mansion. “T-tidak apa-apa kok. Hanya ingin menemuimu saja. Aku kangen!!” ujar Shion dengan nada suara yang aneh. Sasuke pasrah saja didorong meski ia masih tidak yakin dengan ucapan Shion. Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa mengantuk, jadi ia memilih meninggalkan Shion tanpa banyak tanya. Lebih baik ia segera pergi dari sini sebelum gadis itu menggodanya lebih dari tadi.

Setelah bayangan Sasuke hilang di balik lobi, Shion menghembuskan napas lega, dia menyalakan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

“Kau dimana nii-chan?” Tanya Shion gusar.

“Di belakangmu!!” sebuah suara mengagetkan Shion. Orang itu menepuk punggungnya sambil tertawa lepas. Shion terkejut dan memandang orang itu dengan tatapan kesal. “Hihh!! Kalau kau bukan nii-chan ku, kau akan kupukuli habis-habisan!” canda Shion sambil berkacak pinggang.

“Hahaha, gomen!! Ada apa memanggilku semalam ini? Aku masih ngantuk tahu! Besok misi ketiga akan dijalankan. Sakura-channnn, tunggu aku!!!” ucapnya tak jelas. Shion menggeleng pelan. Ia mengeluarkan secarik foto dari tasnya, lalu mengacungkannya ke depan wajah pria berkulit tan itu.

“Eh, itu….,”

“Kau kenal kan? Aku butuh bantuanmu nii-chan. Dan kau harus melakukannya, demi aku dan Sasuke-kun.”

“?!”

.

.

.

.

“Kringgg!!! Kringgggg!!!!”

Suara alarm berbunyi kuat terdengar dari ponsel Hinata. Cukup, bahkan sangat cukup untuk membangunkan dirinya yang seorang tukang tidur akut. Dengan malas, ia meraih ponselnya dan mematikan alarmnya. Tampang Hinata cukup acak-acakan, entah ada badai apa, ia kembali memimpikan peristiwa pahit itu semalam. Ia mengacak rambutnya dengan gusar, ia mengambil beberapa pakaian ganti dan beranjak ke kamar mandi. Di tempat tidur lainnya, tampak Shion tertidur pulas. Hinata tidak berani membangunkannya. ‘Mungkin aku bisa membangunkannya setelah selesai mandi’, pikir Hinata. Ia memasuki kamar mandi tanpa sadar bahwa Shion tersenyum licik sambil mengintip Hinata dengan sorot mata berkilat senang.

Sasuke merasa tubuhnya diguncang kuat oleh seseorang. Dengan malas ia mengintip dari selimut tebalnya dan menemukan bahwa Itachi sudah ada di samping tempat tidurnya dengan senyum gaje. Kontan saja Sasuke terbangun karena terkejut.

“Sedang apa kau di sini!! Sana pergi!” teriak Sasuke karena kaget. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk Itachi dengan jari telunjuknya. Itachi jadi kesal, sudah sengaja menyempatkan diri untuk membangunkan adik keras kepalanya yang sudah telat ini, malah disembur dengan perkataan tidak mengenakkan serta ditunjuk-tunjuk dengan tak sopan.

Dengan senyum lebar yang menyeramkan, Itachi berbicara, “Fufufu… Kau mau kusiksa lebih dalam acara ini, ya? Belum cukup kau kupasangkan dengan Hinata-chan yang pemalu dan Shion-chan yang terobsesi padamu?”

“Cih! Lebih dari cukup. Terutama tentang Shion. Apa maksudmu dengan menyertakannya di acara ini? Bukankah kau sudah janji padaku?” Tanya Sasuke sambil mendecih kesal.

“Shion chan yang minta kok! Ditambah lagi Naru-chan juga minta tolong. Ups… Ya sudah, cepat mandi sana. Ada tamu istimewa untukmu. Kelihatannya kalian belum berjumpa sama sekali karena kejadian kemarin.” Itachi membalikkan badannya dan menutup pintu. Tapi satu hal yang Sasuke lihat adalah senyuman Itachi yang berbeda. Entah apa maksudnya.

‘Naru-chan?? Jangan-jangan……’

.

Uchiha’s Dating Agency © Eternal Dream Chowz

Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tampang segar. Ia melihat ke tempat tidur Shion dan menyadari kalau Shion sudah tidak ada di sana. Hinata memandang ke pintu balkon yang terbuka. Pasti Shion ada di sana.

“S-shion-san?”

“Ya, Hinata-san?” balas shion dengan suara dingin. Hinata jadi bingung. Bukankah gadis itu selalu bersikap manja dengan suara semanis madunya? Kenapa ia jadi galak pada Hinata? Apa dia berbuat salah pada Shion? Pertanyaan itu berputar di benak Hinata. Dan ia mendapat satu konklusi dari pertanyaan itu.

Ah, Hinata mengerti sekarang. Gadis ini pasti menganggapnya saingan. Yah, ia juga sudah terkait janji dengan Sasuke jadi ia tidak bisa sembarangan mengumbarnya pada orang lain. Hinata mungkin harus menyiapkan mental baja menghadapi gadis satu ini.

.

.

.

Setelah sarapan terpisah, semua peserta dikumpulkan di lapangan voli tertutup. Mereka semua diberikan pakaian ganti berupa atribut untuk bermain voli. Pada pakaian itu telah disematkan nomor kelompok. Yang membuat mereka bingung adalah apa maksud dari ini semua. Mungkin peserta lain tampak tenang tapi tidak begitu dengan kelompok Hinata, sasuke dan Shion. Sasuke dan Hinata tampak was was, apa lagi yang akan dilakukan Itachi kali ini.

Sang MC berbaju hijau ketat a.k.a Lee dengan semangat memegang mike nya, “Yap!! Siang semua!! Musim panas, musim cinta! Misi hari ini, Love Love Volley Match! Sesuai dengan nomor peserta yang ada, kalian akan bertanding!! Siapa pemenang hari ini akan lulus dari ujian cinta dan lolos ke babak penentuan cinta!!”

Yap, wajah Sasuke dan Hinata berbinar seketika. Hanya bermain voli dan out dari agensi ini? Ini adalah keuntungan besar alias jackpot! Mereka saling bertatapan dan tersenyum lebar. Seakan mampu bertelepati, mereka telah sepakat bekerja sama. Sedangkan Shion tersenyum sinis di belakang mereka.

Sasuke dan Hinata bagaikan atlet internasional yang lahir dalam semalam. Permainan mereka sungguh mengerikan. Bahkan pukulan bola tampak sangat kuat, sampai-sampai para lawannya merasa ketakutan untuk menyentuh bola yang ganas itu.

Pertandingan pertama, kedua dan ketiga mereka menangkan. Pada permainan keempat, Sasuke akan bermain dengan Shion. Permainan keempat serasa neraka bagi Sasuke, Shion sama sekali tidak bisa bermain dan malah bersembunyi di balik punggungnya. Selain itu dia menghambat pergerakan Sasuke saat memukul bola. Pada detik-detik terakhir bola melesat mengenai kaki Shion yang menyebabkan kekalahan bagi pasangan mereka. Sasuke dan Hinata menghela napas lelah, kelihatannya ini bukan takdir baik mereka.

“Akh, sakit! Sasuke-kun tolong aku?” keluh Shion sambil memegangi kakinya yang membengkak. Sasuke menatap tajam pada sumber kekalahan mereka yakni Shion, Hinata membantu memapah Shion dan mereka bertiga pergi ke ruang kesehatan.

Sesampainya di sana, Hinata menyerahkan pengobatan kaki Shion pada Sasuke. Awalnya Sasuke menolak namun setelah dibujuk, akhirnya ia menanggapinya dengan dengusan malas. Hinata pergi ke kamar kecil, dia berjalan pelan sambil menatap lantai, tiba-tiba dia berhenti saat sebuah bola bergulir dan berhenti tepat di depan kakinya.

“Oii!!! Tolong bolanya!!” sebuah suara maskulin berkesan ceria terdengar. Hinata kaget dan segera memungut bola itu tanpa melihat ke depan.

“Akh, ini bolanya!” Hinata mendongak menatap pria yang memanggilnya tadi. Dan ia spontan menjatuhkan kembali bola itu ke lantai. Orang tiu juga tak kalah kaget dengan Hinata.

“N-naruto-senpai?”

 

Dan memori itu kembali berputar dalam ingatan Hinata.

To Be Continued...


	5. All Tragedy Belongs to Hinata Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mungkin Hinata tak menyadari ini, begitupun dengan Sasuke. tapi akankah mereka menyadari arus yang semakin kuat akan menerjang mereka? Menimbulkan jalinan yang tak pernah mereka duga sebelumnya? Ditambah lagi kini mereka akan berada di satu tempat yang sama, akankah terjadi kekacauan? Atau akan ada hal indah yang terjadi dibalik itu semua?

Ether-chan proudly presents:

Uchiha’s Dating Agency © Eternal Dream Chowz

All Troubles Belongs to Hinata Part II

Inspired from Kekkon Shiyouyo © Wataru Mizukami

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto 

No Plagiat It’s Trully From my Brain

Pairing: Sasu Hina always

Genre: Romance, a little garing humor

Warning: Typo, OOC, AU, Alur kecepetan, 

A/N: Hai, minna!! Ether kembali update di tengah kesibukan event SHDL, mengurus grup SasuHina dan juga tentunya tugas yang bejibun di RL. Gomen kalo Ether telat banget updatenya. Selamat membaca minna!!

New Summary:  
Mungkin Hinata tak menyadari ini, begitupun dengan Sasuke. tapi akankah mereka menyadari arus yang semakin kuat akan menerjang mereka? Menimbulkan jalinan yang tak pernah mereka duga sebelumnya? Ditambah lagi kini mereka akan berada di satu tempat yang sama, akankah terjadi kekacauan? Atau akan ada hal indah yang terjadi dibalik itu semua?  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapter 6. All Tragedy Belongs to Hinata Part II  
“N-naruto-senpai…?” jemari Hinata saling bertautan dan saling meremas, berusaha menenangkan detak jantung yang tidak karuan itu. Bola yang memantul di lantai diabaikannya, pria di depan Hinata menegejar bola itu lalu mengambilnya. Langkahnya kembali pada gadis itu,  
“Hinata-chan, bukan?” tanyanya dengan senyum lebar, senyum yang membuat hati Hinata berdebar tapi debaran itu berbeda dari dulu, sekarang debaran itu terasa menyakitkan.  
“Um.” Hinata mengangguk pelan, mengeluarkan suara ambigu karena tenggorokannya terasa tercekat.  
“Tidak berubah ya? Tetap pemalu dan lembut seperti dulu.” Tangan tan itu bergerak ke kepala Hinata lalu mengusapnya pelan. Hinata diam tak berkutik. Tangannya mulai gemetar, apa yang harus dilakukannya?  
“Hei, Hinata!”  
Hinata terkejut begitu pula dengan Naruto. Hinata segera berbalik dan menemukan Sasuke menatapnya dan Naruto dengan tatapan tajam. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Hinata, mengabaikan eksistensi Naruto.  
“Ah, jadi kau meninggalkanku dengan Shion lalu berduaan dengan seorang pria,-“  
“-Naruto?” tanya Sasuke sambil mendelik pada Naruto.  
Tapi tak lama, Sasuke terkejut. Bukan jawaban yang ia dapat namun air mata Hinata yang akan segera mengalir di pipinya, ya, walaupun Hinata tengah menunduk, Sasuke dapat melihat hal itu dengan jelas dari sela-sela poni Hinata. Tubuh Hinata juga tampak gemetaran.  
Sasuke berjalan menuju Hinata dan segera memeluk Hinata dalam pelukannya. Naruto hanya terdiam menyaksikan hal itu.  
“Bisakah kau pergi sebentar, Naruto? Aku ada urusan dengan Hinata.” Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto yang dibalas senyum tipis, “Baiklah, Teme. Mata ne, Hinata.”  
Seperginya Naruto, Sasuke mampu merasakan bahwa kaosnya sudah basah oleh air mata Hinata.  
“Baka. Jangan menangis, dasar gadis hutan cengeng.” Sindir Sasuke sambil menepuk kepala Hinata dengan lembut. Terasa oleh Sasuke, tubuh Hinata sedikit menegang lalu gemetar.  
Tapi tangis Hinata makin mengeras bahkan jemari Hinata ikut meremas kaos Sasuke. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi mungkin ini adalah hal terbaik yang bisa Sasuke lakukan sekarang.  
.  
.  
Uchiha’s Dating Agency © Eternal Dream Chowz  
.  
.  
Setelah mengatakan pada Itachi bahwa Hinata kurang enak badan, acara yang telah selesai dengan dimenangkan pasangan lain itu diakhiri dengan sorakan ramai. Tapi kali ini auranya terasa berbeda, Hinata yang biasanya sangat mewaspadai Sasuke tampak lemas, ia hanya diam sedari tadi. Bahkan saat Sasuke meledeknya dengan kata-kata kasar Hinata hanya membalas dengan senyum terpaksa membuat Sasuke jadi cemas.  
“Hinata kau tidak apa-apa? Perlu kuhubungi Neji?” tawar Itachi saat menyadari wajah Hinata cukup pucat. Itachi tampak panik, ia memegang dahi Hinata dan mengukur suhunya, mengabaikan tatapan benci Sasuke untuk dirinya.  
“Iie. Arigatou Itachi-nii. Aku akan baik-baik saja setelah beristirahat sebentar.”  
“Hontou ni? Baiklah, Sasuke tolong antar dia ke Pearl Mansion.”  
“Hn.”  
Dalam perjalanan, keheningan yang tak nyaman mulai terasa sungguh berbeda dengan ketenangan saat mereka berada di taman kemarin. Dan hal ini dipastikan karena kehadiran Naruto tadi.  
“Kau kenapa?” tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.  
“…,” Hinata hanya diam, kepalanya masih saja menunduk lemah. Sasuke kesal dan akhirnya mengambil inisiatif menepuk pundak Hinata.  
“Hinata?”  
“H-hai! Doushite?” Hinata malah balik bertanya pada Sasuke, membuat Sasuke makin heran saja.  
“Dari mana kau mengenal Naruto?”  
“S-sasuke-san sendiri?”  
“Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi dia teman sepermainanku. Satu lagi, aku yang mulai bertanya padamu jadi jangan bertanya kembali padaku.” Jawab Sasuke sambil melirik Hinata yang enggan menjawab pertanyaannya tadi.  
Hinata tersentak, “A-ah, dia senpaiku sewaktu SMA.”  
Benarkah hanya sebatas itu? Lalu kenapa dia menangis? pertanyaan itu bersliweran di otak Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke tak berusaha memaksa Hinata meberitahunya, entah kenapa waktunya belum tepat dan kelihatannya Hinata berusaha menjauhi topic yang sensitif itu.  
“Ah, kita sudah sampai. Arigatou, Sasuke-san. Sampai jumpa lagi.” Hinata berusaha menghindari pertanyaan yang menjurus itu dengan segera membuak daun pintu kamarnya. Sebuah senyum palsu dilontarkan Hinata pada Sasuke.  
Sasuke tiba-tiba saja merasa ada sesuatu yang mengerogoti hatinya, perasaan yang aneh dan janggal. Apalagi kata-kata terakhir Hinata benar-benar membuatnya takut, ya, dia takut kehilangan Hinata. Entah sejak kapan, yang pasti perasaan yang telah hadir di hatinya tak bisa ia abaikan begitu saja.  
Tangannya terulur, menghentikan laju ayunan pintu.  
“E-eh, Sasuke-san?” Hinata merasa bingung atas kelakuan Sasuke yang selalu sulit diprediksi.  
“Hinata,”  
“Ya?”  
“Jangan berbuat hal-hal yang aneh, mengerti? Satu lagi, jangan melarikan diri dari masalahmu. Aku tak tahu apa hubunganmu dengannya, yang jelas jangan lari dan hadapi saja, karena aku akan ada di sampingmu.” satu kalimat tak jelas dan mungkin yang terpanjang yang pernah Hinata dengar, Sasuke meninggalkan pintu kamar Hinata. Hinata hanya mampu terdiam, meremas ujung kaos nya dengan perasaan yang sulit diutarakan. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?  
“Gomen, Sasuke-san. Aku tak bisa menepati janji kita. Aku tidak bisa bertahan lagi.” Air mata kembali turun membasahi pipi Hinata. Sungguh sulit rasanya agar ia mampu bertahan. Bukan karena ia masih mencintai Naruto namun perasaan sakit hati tak semudah itu terlupakan olehnya.  
Flashback On  
“N-naruto-senpai!” suara halus itu menghentikan kegiatan yang tengah dilakukan sang pemuda blonde.  
“Ya, ada apa?” tanyanya dengan senyum lima jarinya yang khas, semerbak seperti sinar matahari yang menyejukkan.  
“A-aku…, H-hyuuga Hinata, adik kelasmu.” Dengan suara gagap Hinata memulai pembicaraan.  
“Ah, souka. Ada apa? Jangan bilang kalau aku di panggil ke kantor konseling ataupun dipanggil Iruka-sensei?” ucapnya dengan suara mengeluh. Hinata tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi Naruto yang terlalu lucu.  
“B-bukan. A-aku…,”  
Naruto menunggu pernyataan dari Hinata dengan sabar.  
“Aku…,”  
“Naruto-kun, ayo pulang!” sebuah suara centil memasuki pendengaran Hinata. Siapa itu?  
“Baiklah, Karin-chan!” jawab Naruto dengan senyum manis yang belum pernah dilihat Hinata, senyum yang mengagumkan.  
Hinata mulai membatu di tempat. Siapa gadis yang memanggil Naruto dan apa hubungan mereka?  
“Cepatlah, dasar. Kok bisa-bisanya aku pacaran dengan cowok bodoh sepertimu?” ejek gadis berambut merah menyala itu sambil berkacak pinggang. Dan pertanyaan Hinata mulai terjawab.  
“Sadis! Ucapanmu parah Karin-chan, padahal aku sudah berjuang keras selama setahun untuk menaklukkan hatimu!” ucap Naruto tanpa menyadari bahwa Hinata mulai tertunduk sedih.  
Hinata serasa mati, rohnya terasa mulai meninggalkan tubuhnya. Satu tahun Naruto mengejar gadis itu dan Hinata yang telah mengejar Naruto selama tiga tahun. Apa artinya semua usahanya kalau Naruto sudah jatuh cinta pada gadis lain dan hal itu terang-terangan diucapkan di hadapannya.  
“Ah, apa yang mau kau katakan Hinata?”  
“E-eh, itu…,”  
“Cepatlah Naruto atau kau akan kutinggal!”  
“Hah, baiklah. Hinata, kau tidak akan mengatakan hal yang terlalu penting kan? Boleh aku pulang duluan? Dia akan membunuhku kalau aku membuatnya menunggu lebih lama lagi.” Ucapnya sambil menyengir pada Hinata.  
Karena Hinata tak kunjung merespon, Naruto mengambil langkah menuju Karin.  
“Jaa ne, Hinata.” Ucapnya untuk terakhir kalinya, tanpa menyadari bahwa Hinata sudah menangis tergugu di tempatnya.  
“A-apa perasaanku sebegitu tak pentingnya?” isak tangis Hinata makin kencang saat sosok Naruto sudah hilang dari hadapannya.  
Perasaannya tidak penting? Lalu bagaimana ia mampu menampung rasa suka bersamaan dengan rasa sakit itu di hatinya?  
‘kau tidak akan mengatakan hal yang terlalu penting kan?’  
Dan dunia kecil Hinata untuk Naruto rubuh seketika bersamaan melemasnya kaki Hinata. Ia jatuh terduduk di rerumputan musim panas, kini matahari tak lagi terasa menyejukkan namun lebih terasa menyesakkan. Dan saat itu turunlah hujan musim panas untuk pertama kalinya di musim itu. Menghanyutkan perasaan terpendam Hinata sejauh-jauhnya.  
Sejak itu, Hinata tak pernah lagi menemui Naruto, mengamati ataupun mengikutinya saat di sekolah. Seminggu demam dan terkapar di kamarnya lalu minggu berikutnya terpuruk di kelas sampai-sampai Shino yang sangat pendiam itu khawatir dan jadi cerewet, juga Kiba yang dengan nekatnya membawa Akamaru ke sekolah demi menyemangati Hinata. Tapi perlahan rasa sakit mulai pudar dan juga terbentuk perisai anti cowok dari dalam hati Hinata.  
Flashback Off  
Hinata mendesah, ia memandangi wajahnya lewat pantulan cermin, rambut berantakan, mata bengkak juga pipi yang basah dan lengket karena air mata. Benar-benar, baru bertemu satu kali setelah sekian lama waktu berlalu mampu membuat Hinata terpuruk seperti ini.  
Hinata mengetikkan beberapa kalimat dalam ponselnya dan mengirimkannya pada Neji. Selang beberapa menit, suara dering dari ponsel Hinata berbunyi, sebuah panggilan masuk. Hinata menatapnya dengan ragu, apa ini jalan yang terbaik? Hinata mengenyahkan pemikiran-pemikiran terhadap konsekuensi di hari esok dan lebih memilih segera mengangkat telepon masuk itu.  
“Konbanwa, Hinata.” Terdengar suara di kejauhan sana.  
“Hai, Neji-nii. Maaf mengganggu malam-malam.”  
“Iie, douita. Ada masalah di sana? Sampai kau benar-benar ingin keluar?”  
“H-hai, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menetap di sini lagi, hik…, hiks…, a-aku ingin berhenti!” dan isakan pelan mulai mengisi kesunyian di ruangan itu untuk kesekian kalinya dalam satu hari ini.  
Di luar pintu Shion memainkan kukunya sambil tersenyum jenaka, “Dasar bodoh, bahkan hanya bertemu dengannya kau sampai menangis begitu? Baka~~”  
.  
.  
Uchiha’s Dating Agency © Eternal Dream Chowz  
.  
.  
Sasuke benar-benar tak bisa tenang setelah melihat kedaan Hinata tadi. Spekulasi-spekulasi tak jelas mulai merundungi otak jeniusnya. Oh, kuso! Hinata benar-benar mampu membuatnya berada dalam posisi cemas dan takut seperti ini, padahal sebelumnya Sasuke benar-benar membenci perangai Hinata. Sasuke tersentak, “Sejak kapan aku memperhatikannya seperti ini?”  
Sasuke memilih bertanya pada Naruto, mungkin salah satu jawaban dari pertanyaannya akan menjawab sedikit spekulasinya.  
To: Naruto  
Subject: Ask  
Naruto, dari mana kau mengenal Hinata? Cepat balas!  
Sasuke menunggu dengan tidak sabar, ia melirik jam, masih pukul tujuh malam, si bodoh itu pasti belum tidur. Dan benar saja ponsel Sasuke berbunyi.  
From: Naruto  
Subject: Answer  
Hinata? Aku hanya pernah berbicara sekali dengannya. Aku juga sudah lupa dia mau bilang apa. Yang jelas dia pernah memanggilku di kelasku untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Seingatku aku masih pacaran dengan Karin dan aku langsung pulang bersama Karin karena Hinata tidak berbicara juga. Memangnya kenapa? :D  
Dan Sasuke ingin mematahkan lher Naruto sekarang juga. Dengan entengnya dia membalas pesan Sasuke dengan jawaban menyebalkan plus emoticon sialan yang sangat ingin Sasuke hancurkan sekarang juga.  
Sasuke sangat ingin bertemu langsung dengan Naruto dan menghajarnya. Seberapa stoicnya diri Sasuke, setidaknya ia masih mnghargai para gadis yang menyatakan cinta padanya. dan si bodoh ini malah mengabaikannya dan pergi begitu saja?! Kesal pada Naruto, Sasuke kembali membalas pesan itu.  
To: Naruto  
Subject: Baka  
Kau bodoh, benar-benar bodoh!  
Dan di kamar lainnya Naruto tengah melongo dengan tidak elitnya membaca pesan Sasuke.  
Kembali ke kamar Sasuke, ia memukul bantalnya dengan sedikit emosi. Patas saja Hinata benar-benar sedih tadi. Mungkin besok Sasuke harus menemui Hinata dan menghiburnya.  
……  
Di kamar lainnya, Shion tampak telah pulas di tempat tidurnya, sedangkan Hinata masih terjaga di tengah malam.  
‘Jangan melarikan diri dari masalahmu.’  
Satu kalimat Sasuke yang masih diingat Hinata. Mungkin hal itu benar, ia tak boleh lari lagi. Hinata menggenggam erat ponselnya, menyalakn ponsel lavender itu seraya mengirimkan pesan secepatnya.  
Hinata turun dari tempat tidurnya, membuka lemari dan mengeluarkan kopernya. Segala jenis pakaian dan barang-barangnya ia kemas secara rapi. Ia akan pergi dari tempat ini tanpa rasa penyesalan lagi. Mungkin ia bersalah pada Sasuke, tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain.  
Tiba-tiba sebuah foto jatuh dari tas tangan Hinata yang ia pakai saat pertama kali mengikuti acara ini. Foto Sasuke, wajah stoic, tanpa senyum, sungguh flat. Hinata tertawa mengingat bagaimana teganya ia menjyuuken Sasuke. bertengkar di rumah sakit lalu membuat perjanjian, oh, sungguh lucu. Hinata akan merindukan itu semua, Hinata menyimpan foto itu dalam tasnya kembali sebagai kenangan. Kenangan lucu yang akan ia abadikan.  
Dan setitik air mata kembali tumpah karena perasaan lain yang mulai mekar sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Perasaan yang kembali muncul tapi terlalu takut untuk diutarakan, sesuatu yang hangat dan menenangkan. Semua itu karena Sasuke, tapi…  
Sudah saatnya ia pergi.  
.  
.  
Uchiha’s Dating Agency © Eternal Dream Chowz  
.  
.  
Pagi hari yang cukup dingin, membuat setiap orang enggan untuk bangun. Di sinilah Sasuke sekarang, di depan pintu kamar Shion dan Hinata, sekadar untuk mengecek keadaan Hinata.  
Sasuke mengetuk pintu perlahan-lahan.  
Tok tok tok  
“Hinata?” Sasuke memanggil Hinata.  
Kenop pintu terputar, deritan pintu mulai terdengar.  
“Sasuke-kun?”  
Bukan. Itu Shion, bukan Hinata. Firasaty buruk kembali merundungi hati Sasuke.  
“Mana Hinata?” berusaha tenang, Sasuke kembali bertanya pada Shion yang masih mengantuk.  
“Entahlah, dia tak ada di kamar sejak tadi pagi.”  
“Ke mana dia?”  
“Entahlah tapi barang-barangnya sudah tak ada dan tadi pagi kelihatannya dia keluar dari kamar.” Shion menjelaskan penuh keheranan, seingatnya kejadian ini tak ada dalam alur rencananya.  
Sasuke berdecak, sial! Jadi ini yang dimaksud Hinata dengan ‘sampai jumpa besok’?  
Di tengah kebingungannya, Sasuke menerima sebuah pesan masuk.  
From: Naruto  
Subject: Hinata  
Hei, Sasuke. Ada yang perlu kubicarakan padamu mengenai Hinata. Temui aku di taman belakang.  
Dengan terburu-buru, Sasuke segera berlari ke taman belakang. Nafasnya memburu, tubuhnya tampk berkeringat saat ia melihat Naruto tengah berdiri di teman itu.  
“Naruto!”  
“Sasuke?”  
“Mana Hinata?”  
“Dia pergi setelah mengajakku berbicara di taman ini tadi pagi. Dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Katanya itu adalah hal yang akan disampaikannya padaku di hari aku pergi bersama Karin. Aku sungguh merasa bersalah dan dia menitipkan ini padaku. Untukmu.” Ucap Naruto dengan wajah menyesal, Sasuke merebut surat di tangan Naruto dengan kasar.  
Ohayou, Sasuke-san,  
Mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini aku sudah pergi dari acara ini.  
Aku senang bisa berkenalan denganmu. Hal ini sungguh menyenangkan, kau masih ingat saat aku membuatmu pingsan? Haha, lucu sekali, aku ingin minta maaf karena banyak hal salah satunya karena membuatmu pingsan, lalu karena aku tak bisa menepati janji untuk sama-sama membebaskan diri dari agensi ini.  
Dan satu lagi, karena aku telah jatuh cinta padamu. Maafkan aku untuk semuanya.  
Sayonara, Sasuke-san.  
Hyuuga Hinata  
Sasuke meremas surat itu. Segenap perasaan yang ada telah terpatri dengan penuh keyakinan bahwa ini bukanlah perasaan yang biasa saja atau bahkan hanya kebetulan.  
“Kuso! Aku tak akan membuatmu minta maaf karena telah jatuh cinta padaku, Hinata!” Sasuke berlari secepat tenaga menuju pintu keluar. Semoga saja ia belum terlambat untuk mengejar Hinata!  
To Be Continued  
Next chapter is the last chapter for this story (Chapter depan adalah chapter trakhir dari kisah ini)  
Thank you for all of your attention for this fanfic (Terima kasih atas perhatiannya)  
A/N: Gomen Ether sudah lama tidak update fanfic ini. Semoga suka dengan chapter yang hampir terakhir ini. Chapter depan adalah penutupan dan Ether harap kalian masih mau menunggu lanjutannya. Maaf Ether tidak balas review kalian satu persatu yang jelas Ether berterima kasih atas kesabaran kalian menuggu update fanfic ini. :D  
Next Chapter: “Closing Marching”  
See you in the last chapter,  
MIND  
TO  
R  
N  
R  
???  
Sign,  
Ether Chan a.k.a Eternal Dream Chowz


	6. The Last Marching

Ether-chan proudly presents:  
Uchiha’s Dating Agency © Eternal Dream Chowz  
Chapter 6. The Last Marching  
Inspired from Kekkon Shiyouyo © Wataru Mizukami  
Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto   
No Plagiat It’s Trully From my Brain  
Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.  
Genre: Romance, Humor  
Warning: Typo(s), Out Of Characters, Alternate Universe, Alur kecepetan,   
…….  
A/N: Seperti yang Ether sampaikan kemarin bahwa ini adalah last chapter fanfic Uchiha’s Dating Agency. Terima kasih Ether sampaikan pada semua reviewer, yang fav/follow, siders dan teman-teman yang mendukung fanfic ini lewat dumay. Meski reviewnya belum sempat dibalas semua, Ether harap kalian masih setia membaca fanfic ini sampai akhir. Oh ya, maaf judul akhirnya Ether ralat sedikit! Hehehe, #ditabok_readers  
Chapter. 7 (Final) The Last Marching  
“Kuso! Aku tak akan membuatmu minta maaf karena telah jatuh cinta padaku, Hinata!” Sasuke berlari secepat tenaga menuju pintu keluar. Semoga saja ia belum terlambat untuk mengejar Hinata!  
Sasuke menghampiri Itachi bersama para rekan kru yang sedang mengadakan rapat mengenai acara lanjutan. Di wajah mereka juga terukir perasaan tak menentu yang membuat Sasuke sedikit bingung.  
“Itachi,”  
Itachi yang merasa dipanggil menoleh, mendapati Sasuke yang tampak keringatan seperti dikejar hantu. Itachi mempermisikan dirinya lalu menghampiri Sasuke.  
“Ada apa, Sasuke?” tanya Itachi sambil sesekali menekan tuts ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang.  
“Hinata,-” Sasuke berusaha berbicara dan langsung saja dipotong oleh Itachi,  
“Kau sudah tahu ya?” Itachi memijit pelipisnya, “Kami juga kebingungan kenapa Neji tiba-tiba datang dan menjemput Hinata, padahal seingatku Hiashi-san sudah mengizinkan Hinata mengikuti acara ini sampai akhir. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi Sasuke?”   
Sasuke terdiam sejenak. “Iya, itu salahku. Dan aku harus menyusulnya sekarang!” wajah Sasuke sangat serius dan ucapannya juga tegas, Itachi tersenyum tipis.  
“Hoo, jadi begitu. Kelihatannya perjuanganmu akan sulit ya Sasuke? Serius mau mendatangi duo pria Hyuuga yang akan membuatmu ketakutan?” sindir Itachi, sekadar menguji keyakinan sang adik mengejar Hinata.  
“Iya, aku yakin.” Sasuke berucap tanpa keraguan, Itachi tersenyum lagi.  
“Baiklah! Pergilah Sasuke.” Itachi menepuk punggung adiknya, berusaha memberikan semangat.  
“Aniki,” Sasuke memandang kakak laki-lakinya dengan tatapan lurus.  
“Apa? Cepatlah!” usir Itachi dengan tangan melambai.  
“Pinjamkan aku kunci mobil.” Sasuke dengan wajah datar menghancurkan suasana yang dirasa Itachi sangat keren.  
Itachi tersenyum kecut. Momen keren begini kok dihancurkan dengan sepatah kalimat tidak elit? Itachi merogoh kantung celananya,   
“Cepatlah, aniki,” desak Sasuke dengan buru-buru.  
“Eh, kuncinya tidak ada!” pekik Itachi sambil menunjukkan kantongnya yang kosong.  
“Serius?” Sasuke mendelik, kakaknya benar-benar tidak bisa diandalkan pada saat-saat genting begini.  
“Oh ya! Aku baru ingat,” itachi menepuk tangannya. “Kunci mobil dibawa Kabuto untuk mengantarkan barang-barang Hinata!”  
“Katakan itu dari tadi, baka-aniki!!” Sasuke mulai emosi dengan tingkah kakaknya,  
“Oh ya! Aku ada ide bagus!” Itachi tampak bersemangat dengan lampu pijar 5 watt bersinar terang di puncak kepalanya.  
“Apa lagi, hah?”  
.  
Uchiha’s Dating Agency © Eternal Dream Chowz  
.  
Di pertengahan kota yang ramai dengan hiruk pikuk pejalan kaki, mobil dan klakson, seorang pria tampan yaitu Sasuke tengah memaki-maki nama kakaknya di tengah jalan. Peluh, rasa nyeri di kaki serta merta mata yang terasa perih karena menerjang angin, semua itu Sasuke abaikan.   
Tentu saja ini semua terjadi karena Sasuke tengah mengayuh sepeda ontel tua yang diberikan Itachi padanya sebagai pengganti mobil. Oh, sangat jauh dari ekspetasi sebelumnya bahwa mungkin saja kakaknya itu menyiapkan mobil lain, motor kek atau mobil para kru saja sekalian. Tapi itu semua meleset dan yang sekarang yang ada di hadapannya tepatnya di bawah tubuhnya adalah sebuah sepeda tua yang telah berkarat hampir di seluruh badan sepeda.  
“Sial kau, baka-aniki!!” umpat Sasuke sambil terus mengayuh pedal sepeda.  
Yang ada di pikiran Sasuke sekarang hanyalah Hinata dan Hinata. Apakah gadis itu masih berada di negara ini? Ataukah ia sekarang sedang berada di bandara? Sial! Kenapa Sasuke jadi berpikiran kalau Hinata akan pergi ke luar negeri? Entahlah, Sasuke tidak tahu, yang pasti ia harus mendatangi rumah Hinata sekarang juga!  
Sasuke segera mempercepat kayuhan di sepedanya. Semoga saja Hinata belum pergi!  
‘Tunggu aku, Hinata!’  
.  
Uchiha’s Dating Agency © Eternal Dream Chowz  
.  
Hinata membuka jendela menuju beranda rumahnya. Jemari lentiknya menelusuri pagar pembatas di beranda kamarnya, rasa rindu terhadap rumah ini akhirnya terhapuskan juga. Tapi apakah yang telah dilakukannya ini benar? Hal ini dipikirkan Hinata sejak Neji menjemputnya tadi pagi.  
Bagaimana reaksi Sasuke mengetahui bahwa dirinya tiba-tiba menghilang? Kaget? Marah? Kecewa? Ah, salah! Sasuke pasti senang karena dia pergi, Shion akan selalu ada bersamanya bukan? Jadi dirinya tak dibutuhkan. Sasuke dan Shion akan berhasil melalui rintangan agensi itu dan menjadi pasangan, lalu semua akan kembali menjadi sedia kala bukan? Hinata dan Sasuke akan kembali ke masa-masa mereka saling membenci, bukankah itu bagus? Lalu…,  
“Hiks, hiks…,” isakan mulai terdengar dari bibir Hinata.  
Meski berpikiran seperti itu, Hinata tak tahu kenapa air mata masih saja membasahi wajah tembamnya. Bukankah ia yang memutuskan ini semua? Kenapa masih saja terasa berat?  
Hinata jadi teringat dengan pertemuannya dengan Naruto tadi pagi.  
FLASHBACK ON  
“Hinata, ada apa memanggilku pagi-pagi begini?” Naruto menguap, ia sedikit heran mengapa gadis ini memanggilnya pada pagi buta yang dingin. Hinata membelakangi Naruto dan berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya agar tidak gagap saat berbicara.  
“Naruto-senpai, ada yang ingin kubicarakan.” Tanpa keraguan, Hinata menatap lurus pada mata biru laut yang dulu pernah menyejukkan hatinya itu.  
“H-hai, baiklah.” Entah kenapa Naruto malah merasa gugup tiba-tiba karena tatapan Hinata.  
“Kau masih ingat dengan pertemuan kita dulu?”  
“Eng, kalau tidak salah sewaktu aku masih pacaran dengan Karin ya? Ya, aku masih ingat sedikit, kenapa?” Hinata tersenyum kecut saat mendengar nama Karin. Tapi Hinata meneruskan pembicaraan yang mulai memasuki intinya.  
“Kau pergi sebelum mendengar apa yang harus kukatakan padamu bukan?”   
“Ah, itu.., kau masih marah ya? Gomen ne.” Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Hinata menggeleng sambil tersenyum.  
“Tidak, aku tidak marah lagi. Hanya saja, itu adalah kata-kata yang pernah kupendam saat SMA dulu. Dan aku akan mengatakannya sekarang.” Jeda sesaat, Naruto berusaha bersikap tenang, entah kenapa wajah serius Hinata membuat suasana jadi tegang.  
“Aku menyukaimu, Naruto-senpai.”  
Sunyi.  
Wajah Naruto memerah seketika, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka hal itu. Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil.  
“Tetapi itu dulu. Hal terparah saat itu adalah bahwa kau telah berpacaran dengan Karin-senpai. Itu sempat membuatku phobia pada lelaki.” lanjut Hinata.  
“Maafkan aku Hinata. Saat itu aku benar-benar tidak sadar kalau kau memanggilku untuk menyatakan perasaan.” Naruto membungkukkan badannya, berusaha meminta maaf.  
“J-jangan seperti itu senpai. Aku sudah memaafkan senpai karena sewaktu itu aku tak tahu kalau kau sudah berpacaran dengan Karin-senpai.” Hinata menjadi merasa bersalah melihat Naruto seperti itu.  
“Tapi, kenapa mengatakannya sekarang?” Naruto sedikit canggung karena masih merasa malu, Hinata tertegun.   
“Aku mengatakannya karena aku tak ingin lari lagi. Juga karena dia menyuruhku untuk jangan lari dan menghadapi masalahku. Dan itu benar, aku merasa lega sekarang.” Senyum tulus terukir di wajah Hinata, sosok seorang pria judes dan menyebalkan tengah tergambar di kepalanya. Naruto tercengang melihat ekspresi teduh Hinata lalu ia terkekeh pelan membuat Hinata memandanginya dengan heran.  
“Maaf, aku tertawa. Kau.., benar-benar menyukai Sasuke, ya?” ucap Naruto, wajah Hinata memerah dan langsung saja ia menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Entah kenapa saat ia mendengar nama Sasuke perasaan aneh seperti beribu-ribu kupu-kupu berada di perutnya.   
“Kau harus mengatakannya bukan? Katakan padanya tentang perasaan itu agar hal seperti ini tidak terulang lagi.” Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil menepuk pundak Hinata. Hinata malah terdiam, rasa sesak kini memenuhi rongga dadanya.  
“T-tidak bisa.”  
Naruto tersentak, “Mengapa tidak? Bukankah dia mengajarimu untuk tidak lari?”  
“Ya, tapi tidak kali ini. Mungkin akan lebih baik dia bersama dengan Shion-san. Bisa aku minta tolong untuk menyerahkan ini padanya?” Hinata berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan menyerahkan sebuah surat pada Naruto.  
“Tapi…, Hinata! Kau bahkan belum menyatakan perasaanmu! Apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaan Sasuke padamu?” bentak Naruto, Hinata mulai berbalik.  
“A-aku tidak tahu dan kelihatannya aku tak ingin mengetahuinya. Aku akan merelakannya untuk Shion-san. Akh, sudah waktunya aku pergi. Jaa ne, Naruto-senpai.” Ucapan yang terkesan kuat itu tidaklah sesuai dengan kenyataan yang terjadi pada Hinata. Ia menangis lagi, apa ia tidak boleh lari?   
Tidak! Ia tak boleh lagi terjerat hal seperti ini!   
Hinata tahu itu, tapi entah mengapa perasaannya tak bisa berubah, rasanya sangat sulit kali ini.   
Ia menghapus tetesan air matanya, lalu menuju gerbang depan di mana Neji telah menunggu. Hinata ingin melupakan hal ini secepatnya. Pergi adalah hal yang terbaik saat ini.  
“Kau yakin, Hinata? Kau masih memiliki kesempatan.” Neji berdiri di depan pintu mobil dengan tangan menyilang di depan dada.  
“Aku sudah yakin.” Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, suaranya terdengar bergetar.  
“Baiklah.” Neji menghela napas lalu membukakan pintu mobil.  
FLASHBACK OFF  
Hinata mendesah pelan lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidurnya. Ia menatap tasnya lalu mengambil secarik kertas di dalamnya, foto Sasuke. Ia memandang sejenak foto itu. Hinata memeluk foto itu dalam dekapannya, tak lama Hinata mulai terlelap.  
.  
Uchiha’s Dating Agency © Eternal Dream Chowz  
.  
Kembali di agensi, Shion tengah bertatap muka dengan sang nii-san di taman. Ia telah mengetahui seluk beluk masalah tadi pagi dan sekarang ia menuntut janji sang kakak sepupu terhadap rencananya yang telah kacau balau.  
“Kenapa kau tidak menghalangi Sasuke-kun, nii-chan?” tuntut Shion sambil memukuli dada bidang kakaknya.   
“Hentikan, Shion. Jangan mengejarnya lagi, karena Sasuke telah memilih.” Jelas Naruto sambil menghentikan pukulan Shion.  
“Bukankah kau akan membantuku? Mana janjimu?” jerit Shion dengan wajah tidak terima.  
“Sudah cukup!” bentak Naruto, “Dia bukan untukmu.” lanjutnya dengan wajah datar, Shion mulai menangis.  
“Lalu apa yang menjadi milikku selain dia?” pekik Shion.  
Naruto memeluk Shion, “Kau masih memilikiku bukan? Bukankah semula kau mengejar Sasuke hanya untuk membuat pacarmu cemburu?” ucap Naruto sambil terkekeh, ia mnegusap kepala adik sepupunya dengan gemas.  
“Tapi, aku sudah menyukainya.” elak Shion sambil memukul punggung Naruto.  
“Sudahlah, kau hanya menyukainya sebatas kau menyukaiku. Aku sudah memberitahu Ayahmu dan dia akan segera membawamu kembali ke Prancis. Dan jangan lagi bertengkar dengan pacarmu lalu datang ke agensi ini.”   
“Baiklah. Arigatou, Naruto nii-chan.” Shion menghapus air matanya lalu tersenyum tipis.  
‘Semoga kalian bahagia, Sasuke-kun, Hinata-san.’  
.  
Uchiha’s Dating Agency © Eternal Dream Chowz  
.  
“Cih, sial!” umpat Sasuke saat mendapati sepeda tua itu rusak. Rantai sepeda tiba-tiba terlepas dan patah saat Sasuke mulai menaikkan kecepatan mengayuh. Benar-benar tidak berguna, pikir Sasuke. Ia bahkan baru mencapai separuh perjalanan menuju rumah Hinata, apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?  
Naik taksi atau bus akan memperlambatnya saja apalagi siang ini sedang macet. Naik pesawat? Mau cari landasan di mana coba? Sial!   
Sasuke mulai menatap langit lalu mendecih saat menatap sebuah pesawat terbang tinggi di atasnya. Tidak ada waktu untuk mengeluh, Hinata bisa saja pergi entah kemana kalau ia tak bergegas!  
Sasuke mulai berlari dengan tergesa-gesa tanpa mempedulikan terik matahari yang merajam tubuhnya. Ia terus berlari mengikuti arah di secarik kertas yang Itachi berikan sebagai peta menuju rumah Hinata. Entah berapa kali Sasuke tersesat, salah arah dan juga salah rumah! Kali ini ia baru saja melarikan diri dari rumah seorang tante-tante yang merayunya. Entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke memaki gambaran kakaknya yang sangat absurd itu karena Sasuke terus saja mengalami kesialan di tempat-tempat yang didatanginya.  
Sampai sebuah blok perumahan, Sasuke berhenti sejenak sambil menarik nafas Karen aia cukup kelelahan berlari selama dua jam penuh tanpa arah yang pasti. Sesekali mata obsidiannya menerawang sekitar mana tahu rumah Hinata berada di dekat sini.  
“Hinata-nee pulang? Benarkah? Baiklah, aku akan segera pulang!”  
Tiba-tiba mata Sasuke lekat pada sosok seorang gadis berambut coklat lurus yang berjalan membelakangi dirinya. Kalau tidak salah dengar gadis itu memekikkan nama Hinata? Apa itu Hyuuga Hnata? Sekilas, gadis itu memang mirip sekali dengan sosok Neji ataupun Hinata karena pola rambutnya yang sama. Sasuke mengikuti gadis itu dengan langkah pelan, entah kenapa ia mendapat sebuah feeling yang bagus.  
Gadis berambut coklat tadi bergegas berjalan, melewati sebuah tikungan lalu berbelok menuju sebuah rumah berwarna krem yang modelnya klasik. Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya mulai mengawasi rumah itu dari jarak dekat. Bisa ia lihat gadis tadi memanggil seseorang lalu dibukakan pintu oleh seorang pria berambut panjang yang sangat Sasuke kenal, Neji!  
Dengan langkah hati-hati, Sasuke menuju rumah yang diyakininya adalah rumah Hinata lalu mengetuk pintu berwarna krem itu, seseorang membuka pintu itu.  
“Cih, si pantat ayam rupanya, ada urusan apa kau datang ke sini?” tanya Neji sambil memperlihatkan raut tidak suka pada Sasuke. tampak sekali Neji menolak eksistensi Sasuke di kawasannya.  
“Mana Hinata?” tanya Sasuke dengan tergesa-gesa.   
Neji mengernyitkan dahinya, “Hinata? Untuk apa kau mencarinya? Dia sudah keluar dari agensi kakakmu dan ia akan ditunangkan beberapa hari lagi dengan seorang pemuda Sabaku.”   
Sasuke mulai membenci arah percakapan ini saat ia mengetahui bahwa Hinata akan dijodohkan. “Kalau begitu panggil Hinata ke sini dan aku akan membuatnya memilihku.” Sasuke menyeringai membuat Neji makin sebal.  
“Apa? Kau ingin membuatku tertawa? Hinata sudah berhenti itu faktanya, terimalah itu.” ejek Neji dengan wajah kesal.  
“Kalau kau yakin begitu, panggil Hinata untuk berbicara denganku sekarang dan kau akan tahu apa jawabannya.” Pancing Sasuke sambil tersenyum picik.  
“Baiklah.”  
Neji menutup pintu lalu naik ke kamar Hinata di lantai dua. Ia mengetuk pintu, Hinata yang sempat tertidur cukup terusik dan akhirnya mengucek matanya dengan sebal.  
“Doushite, Neji-nii?”  
“Ada yang ingin bicara padamu di pintu depan.” jawab Neji dengan kesal.  
“Siapa?” tanya Hinata dengan wajah heran. Apa Kiba dan Shino sudah mengetahui kepulangannya? Setahunya ia belum memberikan pemberitahuan apapun pada teman-temannya.  
“Kau akan tahu nanti.” Neji menyampaikannya seperti yang diperintahkan Sasuke agar Hinata tidak menolak menemuinya. Sungguh sial, kenapa Neji malah diperintah sesuka hati bocah ayam itu dengan seenak jidat?  
Hinata masih mengantuk, ia berjalan menuju pintu depan dan membuka pintu.  
“Hinata,”  
Hinata tersentak apalagi saat ia menemukan pria yang sempat melalui suka duka bersamanya itu hdir di depan rumahnya, Hinata membanting pintu rumah dengan perasaan tak menentu.  
“A-apa yang kalu lakukan di sini, Sasuke-san?” HInata bingung dengan apa yang harus diucapkannya.  
“Kenapa kau lari Hinata?” Sasuke menyentuk permukaan pintu itu.  
Hinata menegang, apa yang harus dijawabnya setelah ia menyerahkan surat itu dan ternyata Sasuke mengejarnya?  
“A-aku tidak tahu,” ya, Hinata memang tidak mengerti kenapa ia melakukan hal ini.  
“Bukankah kau mencintaiku?” tanya Sasuke sambil berusaha memutar kenopyang ditahan dari dalam rumah.  
“T-tidak.”   
Sasuke terkejut, “Lalu surat itu, apa?”  
“B-bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya bercanda. Maaf kalau itu mengganggumu.” Hinata tidak thu kenapa ia berkata seperti ini. Yang pasti ia tak mau berharap lebih.  
“Kalau begitu,-”  
“-keluar dan katakan itu tepat di depanku.”  
Hinata membatu, apa yang harus dilakukannya? Apa ia harus berbohong lebih jauh?  
“Ayo lakukan itu, Hinata.”  
Hinata memutar kenop pintu, mempertemukannya kembali dengan sosok Sasuke yang sekarang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan meminta penjelasan.  
Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, memutus kontak mata dengan mata oniks itu, “Aku tidak mencintaimu. Seorang Hyuuga Hinata tidak mencintai Uchiha Sasuke sesuai perjanjian.” Suara itu bergetar, Sasuke hanya diam.  
“Tatap mataku saat kau mengatakannya, Hinata.” Sasuke mulai memegang bahu Hinata yang mulai gemetaran.  
“Tatap aku dan katakan. Lalu aku akan pergi.”   
Hinata mendongak menatap mata oniks yang terluka itu, “A-aku…,”  
.  
Uchiha’s Dating Agency © Eternal Dream Chowz  
.  
“A-aku…,” Hinata mulai terisak pelan, sungguh sulit, bahkan Hinata tidak bisa memerintahkan otaknya untuk mengucapkan kalimat, aku tidak mencintaimu.  
Yang ada di otak Hinata sekarang hanyalah sepatah kalimat, aku mencintainya.   
Sekali lagi Hinata menatap Sasuke yang masih menanti ucapan penolakan Hinata. Bibirnya terasa kelu untuk mengucapkan kata-kata menyakitkan itu.  
“A-aku…, khh, t-tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya.” Tangisan Hinata mulai mengeras sungguh sulit untuk membohongi perasaan ini walau ia berusaha sekeras apapun.  
“Yokkata, arigatou. Aishiteru, Hinata.” Sasuke memeluk Hinata. Sasuke mengusap kepala Hinata dengan penuh kasih, Hinata masih saja sesenggukan di dada Sasuke.  
“Jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi, Hinata. Berjanjilah padaku,”  
Bisa Sasuke rasakan Hinata mengangguk di tengah pelukan itu. Sasuke menyentuh dagu Hinata agar mendongak menatapnya, perlahan ia menipiskan jarak antara mereka lalu bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Sebuah ciuman manis yang penuh rasa kasih sayang.  
“Hinata,” panggil Sasuke setelah mereka melepas ciuman itu.  
“N-nani?” Hinata mengalihkan pandangannnya karena merasa malu. Wajahnya yang memerah tampak sangat manis di mata Sasuke.   
“Ayo, kita menikah.”  
“Eeh??”  
Epilog:  
Kami telah melaluinya, berawal dari pertengkaran, sebuah negosiasi, lalu berakhir dengan rintangan dan ujian yang membawa kami pada cinta.  
Kami yang mulanya takut akan cinta menjadi mengerti tentang arti cinta yang sebenarnya.  
‘Only One Week and Get Your Prince/Princess’  
Seperti yang kami katakan, inilah Uchiha’s Dating Agency, apa kalian berani mengikutinya?  
THE END  
A/N: WAAA!!! Arigatou minna-san udah ngikutin fanfic ini sedari Ether masih amburegul emeseyu sampai akhirnya sekarang Ether sudah berhasil menuntaskan sebuah fanfic MC dengan dukungan semua pihak. Jujur, Ether sempat bingung mau berterima kasih seperti apa pada semua readers karena Ether sadar bahwa fanfic ini bahkan belum ada apa-apanya disbanding karya-karya yang lebih senior dari punya Ether. Akhir kata, terima kasih dan sampai berjumpa di karya lainnya! Sebelumnya ayo baca omakenya dulu! ^_^  
OMAKE:  
“BRAVOO!!” terdengar suara serempak dari balik semak-semak di dekat rumah Hinata. Sasuke dan Hinata kontan saja terkejut dan melepas pelukan itu saat menyadari bahwa seluruh kru agensi ada di situ lengkap dengan kamera, pencahayaan, perekam suara, dan segala peralatan syuting.  
“Selamat, otouto, Hinata-chan. Senangnya punya adik ipar cantik begini!” Itachi menghampiri mereka sambil tersenyum jenaka.  
“Baka aniki! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?”  
“Bukan hal besar, hanya mengikuti dan merekam segala aksi kalian yang sangat dramatis dan melankolis! Itu saja,” jawab Itachi tanpa menyadari aura kegelapan dari dua sejoli yang merasa terusik dengan sikap Itachi.  
Sasuke dan Hinata sangat kesal sekarang, mereka saling berpandangan lalu dengan senyum –ayo, hajar dia-, mereka mengepalkan tangan mereka,   
“Itachi,”  
“Kakak ipar,”  
“Ya, ada apa?” Itachi membalikkan tubuhnya dan,  
“RASAKAN INI!”  
“JYUUKEN!!”  
Double punch dari Hinata dan Sasuke langsung membuat Itachi tak sadarkan diri di tempat. Poor Itachi.  
Sedangkan dalam rumah Hinata, Neji mengerang kesal lalu mendecih, “Aku akan berbaik hati untuk sekali ini saja, Uchiha!”  
Hanabi yang berada di rumah langsung kepo merekam kejadian itu dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga. Drama romantic di depan rumah dan siaran langsung pula!  
Tanpa Sasuke dan Hinata ketahui bahwa seluruh kejadian mulai saat Hinata pergi disusul Sasuke sampai akhir kejadian ini telah direkam full oleh Itachi dan para kru yang mengikuti mereka sejak pagi. Benar-benar siasat marketing yang amat baik, pikir Itachi dengan bersemangat. Tapi terlebih dahulu ia harus memikirkan nasibnya yang digebuk habis-habisan oleh adik dan calon adik iparnya.  
THE END  
Thanks to:   
Reviewer:  
Dare Yori, Lawchan-Ai, Nabila.dzulqa, ,kk, anita.indah.777, SenRy Hime, Lulu, Himenaina, qq, Guest, AlvinosztaHolicajhaselalu, hikarilavender, Rara SH Lovers, T.N, Mieko, hinatauchiha69, hana, Orrz, Yue.aoi, Po chan, kensuchan, Rini desu, lavenders, Icha-chan Ren, gifha aulia, Ocha SasuHinaTachi, Po, hana37, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, Someiyoshino Amari, pipoy21, Clara Merisa, Hallow-Sama, rozhee.flouwerz, lina tyolina, Nuju Jomblo, Shine and SHA, RiichiLavender, Hinataholic, Renita Nee-chan, josh, aindri961, nona fergie kennedy, aina freedom, hana.harumi.794, Yume Guran, rara chan23, zae-hime, chibi beary, Ceei SanaRier, Yuka Namikaze, Author tanpa nama, s4mrina, guest, and all siders.  
Fav:  
AlvinosztaHolicajhaselalu, Clara Merisa, HNisa Sahina, Ocha SasuHinaTachi, Orrz, RiichiLavender, Rika Yume, TheMagicGirl1, Uzumaki Shizuka, Yue.aoi, Zee-leven Seven, gifha aulia, hikarilavender, hinata.uchiha.92351, hinatauchiha69, michi hana, uchiha hana hime, yukiko miyuki.  
Follow:  
AlvinosztaHolicajhaselalu, Clara Merisa, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, Kaorukasuga Yamaguchiya, Moyahime, Ocha SasuHinaTachi, RiichiLavender, Rika Yume, Shine and SHA, TheMagicGirl1, Yue.aoi, Zee-leven Seven, gifha aulia, hana.harumi.794,hikarilavender, hinata.uchiha.92351, hime namikaze, hinatauchiha69, kensuchan, uchihabungsu98, uchiha hana hime, yukiko miyuki, zae-hime.  
Special Thanks to:  
Orrz: teman terbaik di dumay dan juga reviewer setia di setiap fanficku. Meski udah pindah fandom, sering-sering main ke fanfic SasuHina yang lain ya. Terima kasih untuk semua saran, semangat dan tempat curhatku di dumay. d(>_


End file.
